Various symptoms experienced by individuals can be in-part diagnosed using an imaging device. Acute chest pain is presently a major health issue, constituting several million emergency department (ED) visits annually in the United States. The present standard of care for diagnosing such, e.g., chest pain, involves using serial blood tests and stress tests. Such tests, often administered in serial, are time consuming, costly, and sometimes inaccurate.
While a multi-detector computed tomography device is believed to be one of the most accurate non-invasive diagnostic imaging tests available for ruling out the presence of coronary artery disease, among other things, only a very small number of practicing physicians and technicians are qualified to operate and interpret CT angiography (CTA). Further, currently available MDCT devices do not have sufficient speed to sufficient catch the unmoving image of a beating heart or other object during scanning. Accordingly, less clear images result which are not easily transmittable to a remote location for review given the lack of clarity. For example, a typical chest CT study only includes about sixty images. If the patient's heart rate is not slower than 65 beats/minute during the scan, the number of images taken may increase to 3000 or more to account for such. And, downloading, transmission, manipulation, and/or processing of such a large volume of data is extremely costly and time consuming. Further, since many emergency departments and other locations lack a resident expert of the CT device or other imaging devices, remote access and overview would be helpful, except that such data volume would be difficult to transmit in such a situation. Accordingly, the present invention described herein provides systems and methods for timely and cost efficient use of CT and other imaging devices by hospitals and other service providers.